harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Part Time Work (HoLV)
Below is a list of locations where part time work is available for the player in Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley. You must speak to the person you want to a day before, you can start working. 'Starling Ranch' *'Where:' Bob's Ranch Shop *'When:' 8:00 AM - 5:00 PM, clear/cloudy (except Thursdays) *'Pay:' 180G per hour, milk (S), Free horse At his Ranch, you can look after his cow and horses. By doing this, you will be able to increase your friendship points with Bob and learn how to take care of your own animals. Bob will pay you at an hourly rate, and you can work from sunrise to sundown to increase your money. So, if you stay long enough you can make over a 1000G in one day (after selling the milk)! If he is satisfied with your work at the end of the first season, he will give you a horse for free! Be sure to give more attention to the horse of your choice when you're having your part-time job because it will be the same horse that he will give to you. Sometime between Summer 2nd and 6th, Bob will drop by at your farm and offer you the horse. 'Clove Villa' *'Where:' Villa *'When:' 10:00 AM - 3:00 PM (except weekends) *'Pay:' 250G (50G if failed), free ingredients Martha needs some extra help in the kitchen. During weekdays you can act as a chef for her. This allows you gain valuable cooking experience, and after your work you can take extra ingredients back home. Be careful though, if the outcome is a failed dish, she will only pay you 50G instead of 250G. 'Grocery Store' *'Where:' Grocery Store *'When:' 8:00 AM - 3:00 PM, (except Sunday) *'Pay:' 180G, free egg You help Ronald by taking care of his chickens in the coop outside. He will supply the chicken feed you need. All you need to do is to feed each of the chicken and collect their eggs. There are a total of 6 eggs you need to collect. After calling it a day, Ronald will pay you 180G and will give you free egg. This free egg that he'll give you can be useful early in the game because you can place it in the incubator at your own chicken coop in your farm and after 3 days, the egg will hatch. This let's you avoid having to buy your first chicken from Bob's Ranch Store! 'Mining' *'Where:' The Mine *'When:' 09:00 AM - 1:00 PM (except weekends) *'Pay:' 250G, ore that you find Rudolph needs your help by mining at the dig site any weekday for a few hours. You're allowed to keep any mineral crystals that you find (not precious ores), plus Rudolph will pay you with a considerable amount of 300G. Also, just like Woody's part-time job, if you work here for 4 times, you will be free to dig at the mine anytime for your leisure. 'Carpentry' *'Where:' Carpentry *'When:' 9:00 AM - 2:00 PM, clear/cloudy (except Tuesdays/Thursdays) *'Pay:' 200G, wood, and any mushrooms you find You help Woody by chopping wood for his Carpentry. He will guide you to a certain forest where you can find many trees for you to chop down. After working with him 4 times, Woody will have enough wood chopped for the shop and he'll let you go into the area every so often and this time, you will get to keep all the lumber you have collected. You will be able to collect lumber every three days, regardless of how much or how little you have taken. Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley